Friends Forever
by NunyaNo
Summary: Anthony has a copping problem with being gay, so Ian helps him sink into it by cross dressing. (Ianthony) (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- **_I was over tired when I wrote this, and looking it over today, I don't think I did a bad job. _

**Disclaimer- **_I do not own Smosh. (And this is the reason why)_

* * *

As Ian stood in front of the mirror he couldn't help but wonder how he got into this mess. On top of his head, sat a wig, a beautiful light brown wig. It was the same color as his hair, but went a little past his shoulders.

His eyes were covered with a light blue eye shadow, a thin line of liquid eyeliner above his lashes, and another line on his bottom row of lashes. His face was clean shaved.. And ... And...

He was wearing a tight black corset. The reason? Anthony.

And Ian sighed as Kalel placed a pair of false breasts on him. She had shown them to him earlier, they were just a pair of silicon fake breasts, which were often used by drag queens. And he couldn't help but winch when she kept moving them to where she thought was natural.

All he could do was close his eyes and ignore it all.

Anthony had come out as gay about a month again. And even though everyone accepted him, and supported him, Anthony just suddenly got awkward around all the guys. Ian included. At GameBang he only paired with Mari, refused to do any punishment that meant he had to be close to any one but her.

And Ian felt hurt.

But he knew Anthony was just embarrassed and shy. It wasn't like he meant to do it. But for some reason when he exposed his sexuality, he started acting like a shy school girl. At first Ian thought if was because he had a crush of one of the guys in GameBang, but that wasn't the case. He blushed, had a panic attack, no matter the man. Even the 50 year old postal worker made Anthony hesitant and bashful.

And after a month Ian was pretty much desperate to see his friend again, actually talk to him...

So he grinned and bared it as a corset was tightened around his waist, and even more when his arms got waxed.

10 years of friendship... 10 years of Anthony hiding who he actually was... And if that meant that Ian had to dress as a girl for a few weeks for Anthony to start relaxing and finally being comfortable in his own skin... Ian couldn't say no.

And it wasn't like he hadn't dressed up as a girl before. Now... He was just going further.

Even thought Anthony almost has a hernia every time he talks to the same gender, he still had a tight bond with Kalel... And in the end, she was pretty much the only reason Ian knew anything about Anthony anymore. Probably vice versa.

They still kept in contact by text message... But it wasn't the same, and it normally ended up with either one of them apologizing.

Kalel had been the one who came up with the idea. And it was a shot in the dark, but he had nothing else to go by. And hopefully if he looked somewhat like a decent chick, maybe he could finally see his friend. And hopefully said friend wouldn't mind that his voice was still very much male.

And to insure that, Kalel was taking things to the extreme, as she said "If you're not going to do it properly, then why bother?" And he somewhat feared, that if he didn't do everything perfectly the first time, there wouldn't be a second chance.

And when he opened his eyes all Ian could say way "By Gods I'm gorgeous," he meant it as a joke, but with his favorite Dennis shirt **(1)** on... And some tight fitting jeans, he had to say he didn't look half bad. The corset gave him a curvy waist, and his hips had always been feminine, even more so with the small fake breasts. His eyes looked wide, and his lashes seemed to be longer, (even though Kalel didn't do anything to them) his lips seemed to be in a full pout... Even his nose looked feminine.

And he cursed all the fangirls for telling him he made a pretty Bella. Then he cursed Kalel for actually making him a pretty girl.

* * *

**A/N- **_I probably wont write more to this. _**:C**_ Sorry._

**1-** Dennis... The blue shirt with eyes? Just search Dennis on Smosh's website.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **_I haven't been in the best of moods, so this chapter was kinda hard to write, hopefully everyone likes it. :) _

**Disclaimer- **_I do not own Smosh. (And _this_ is the reason why)_

* * *

Ian would like to believe that he was sure of his masculinity, but nothing can change your mind quicker then actually looking like a chick.

He tried to ignore it. He really did. But every time he would move, the false breasts would... Bounce. It didn't help the only thing keeping them actually on, was the adhesive that was sticking to his skin. Kalel thought it best for him not to wear a bra. And he really wish he had put up more of a fight about it.

And he was sure he noticed the bouncing, so would Anthony. Which was probably the point. But still annoying all the same. And a little embarrassing once he realized the fake tits had permit hardened nipples. Which only seemed more prominent with his loose-fitting shirt.

And if anyone were to ask why he was blushing, he'd tell you because the corset was tightly squeezing his insides that it almost hurt to breathe. Or maybe that he was wearing pants way tighter then should be permitted, and his couldn't feel his dick.

He was now in Kalel's car as she drove them to some secluded place for him to met Anthony for what actually felt like a month of not seeing him, even though they still did skits, and GameBang together.

Ian also felt very violated. His chest had been wax, his arms had been wax, his eyebrows had been plucked, and his fave shaved, and his legs shaved. Not to mention, a corset, fake tits, a wig and makeup. The only good thing about it, was that he was wearing normal shoes.

He truly felt miserable, and nervous, not to mention if this didn't work... Well, his eyebrows would look funny as they grew out.

He sighed for what felt the millionth time today. Ian had no idea where they were going, and the wig itched his head and made his eyes winkey. He was fidgeting he knew this, but he couldn't stop. Ian felt completely out of his element.

And as said before, he was nervous, if this didn't work... His best friend may always be scared of him, of men in general. So he kept his mouth shut, and resisted the urge to rip off the wig along with the fake tits.

He watched with wide eyes as Kalel parked the car into an all you can eat buffet. His voice got stuck in his throat as he asked her if she was serous with his eyes. She just laughed it off as she turned to him. "Anthony's not here yet, but if you can pull off making these people believe you're a girl, then I'll call Anthony and tell him to come join us. I think it's a fair exchange."

And some part of his mind, he realized she wasn't joking. A nervous chuckle left his mouth as he got out of the car "You do realize I don't sound like a girl, correct?" He asked as he walked beside her.

She gave him a shy smile "With tits like that, who says you have to talk." And Ian couldn't help the urge to cover his fake tits, he didn't, only for the reason he didn't want them falling off. Instead he tried to slow his walking so they wouldn't bounce as much. Which once again made Kalel laugh at him. He shot her a look as he once again made his way to her side.

"... But... I mean... What about Anthony?" this time Kalel stopped walking and looked at him.

A sad small smile made its way to her face "I'm sure everything will be fine Ian," she looked down shortly before meeting his eyes "Besides, you're his best friend, he's always known your voice, so it should be easy to ignore." A tight smile.

Ian realized she was trying to joke... But in truth this was their last hope. And if it didn't work... Anthony would have to go to therapy, and Ian no doubt would never get to see his friend, not after this stunt. What he was doing was a big risk.

Even though it was hard on Anthony, he somehow still found the will to film Smosh, and SmoshGames... Whose to say that after this, that he wouldn't be more scared? It had been a thought on everyone's mind.

Everyone even agreed that without Anthony Smosh would be no longer, and that everyone would go their own ways... But Ian hoped that wouldn't happen.

But on the more optimistic side of things, they also agreed if it worked, to film a staged GameBang where the punishment was dressing like a girl for the next three GameBangs, where of course Ian would lose, and then 'take it to the next stage' where he stay dressed as a girl for their skits as well.

... And as a little Chinese women seated him, he very painfully wished that there was more than just a 'chance'.

What they were doing was stupid. Childish even. And everyone was already giving him support for cross dressing, but the other was... what if after this... Anthony couldn't handle being around Kalel? Anthony had already been informed on what was going to take place, so it wasn't like they were deceiving him... But then again, if just coming out his sexuality ... made him a recluse... Then what would happen if it did have the adverse reaction?

Ian sighed and grabbed a plate as he refused to think about it. Kalel once again by his side. In silence they both grabbed what food appealed to them. It was a thought that weighted heavily on everyone's mind.

"So... How am I doing?" he asked once they sat down again, fighting the urge to fidget with the wig.

She gave him a once over, then a slight disapproval glance "I think people believe you're a girl... But please close your legs, you look like a whore." Ian's eyes slightly widened as he did as she said, only to slightly winch as he was reminded that he indeed was very much a male. He ignored it and crossed his legs at the ankles instead.

"For such a short women, you can be so vulgar" he shot back quietly as he picked up a fork.

"And for being a guy, you sure make a pretty believable women." She shot back unamused.

* * *

_**A/N-** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thank you for reviewing! You know who you are! I probably would have dropped this story, had you not. _**8C **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **_I do not own Smosh. (And _this_ is the reason why)_

* * *

With the corset wrapped so tightly, Ian found himself mostly just probing and pushing his food around on the plate instead. Not to mention his nerves were on edge, Kalel left a few seconds ago to go call Anthony... And his heart was pounding in his chest. Which was not good because it made him more aware about the bouncing of his fake tits.

Before he was worried about Anthony and Anthony's reaction, but now Ian was very self couscous. Without Kalel and the slight banter, he was very aware about everyone around him. And it wasn't something he enjoyed.

Kalel had said that everyone seemed to believe he was a girl, but some part of mind couldn't help but doubt it. He wanted to quite literary hide under the table, it felt like everyone was looking at him, even though when he looked up everyone else was in their own personal bubble.

Did his wig look alright? Were his fake breasts even? Was his beard already starting to grow out? And then he started fidgeting, slightly bouncing his legs, while one hand went to his hair, while the other kept pushing food around his plate.

And when Anthony showed up, no doubt him and Anthony looked like blushing brides, Ian out of embarrassment, Anthony just because he was skittish that there was men around. He shyly met his friends eyes. And he mentally sighed in relief when Anthony looked amused rather than his now normal panicky self. It seemed things were going better than expected, which calmed his nerves only slightly.

Ian however didn't talk as he listened to Kalel and Anthony talk, instead he focused on the piece of hair that had nonstop bothering his eyes since the car ride. When he found it, he started twiddling it around his finger, rather than brushing it behind his ears.

Anthony and Kalel were looking at him, Ian knew this... twirling hair really was a girly thing to do, but putting the strand behind his ear had the possibility of accidentally showing his real hair. And at this point, he was just being cautious. So he twisted it, till all the strands seemed to smooth out, and be less agitating.

He was hungry, not horribly so, but eating was hard to do as the corset was pressing too tightly on his stomach and made him slightly nauseated every time something entered his stomach.

He couldn't eat, and he couldn't even slouch, the corset made sure his back was straight as a board. So Ian kept his head down, played with his food... And smiled every time he understood an inside joke.

Things really weren't awkward even as he didn't speak. The atmosphere was lazy and relaxed, and he just sat back and let it wash over him. It was after all the first time in months that Anthony could actually look at him, and he didn't want to mess that up. Kalel had joked about Anthony easily being able to ingore his voice, but with how peacful and how relaxed Anthony was... He didn't want to take that chance.

Ian however was slightly disappointed when the waiter came and collected his food, after all he didn't get to eat much, however he didn't put up a fight since all he really had done was just push the food around on the plate in the first place.

Instead with the food gone he found himself leaning backwards, watching as Kalel was Anthony made light conversation between bites.

Ian was actually a little more than happy that they didn't actually try to include him in conversation, it seemed Anthony was being cautious as well. Though he did catch the man take a quick glace at Ian's fake tits, more than once.

And Ian once again fought the urge to wrap his arms around his chest, and hide his shame. But in the end, he was just happy that Anthony was OK around him, and not as stressed as he tended to be while filming.

But at the same time Ian knew things were going to get harder... Ian was going to have to speak sometime, and hopefully not ruin the illusion they had going. He was also going to have to initiate touching at some point as well.

Which Ian wasn't looking forward to, because it would start small, a hi-five maybe a hand shake, but then he would have to initiate even more contact, such as hugging, and hugs meant his fake, always aroused tits, pressed into Anthony. And to be frank, they never hugged much to begin with.

And Ian wasn't sure if Anthony knew the lengths that Ian himself was going for his friend. He doubted Anthony knew about the corset, since said man hadn't actually said anything about it, and Ian didn't really want to say anything about it, and he didn't want Anthony finding out while _hugging_.

All and all, the charade was so utterly unpredictable and unbelievable. And if Anthony hadn't actually gone into a full panic attack after he told everyone, Ian would have been sure that everyone was just playing some huge prank on him

Because really? It all sounded like a skit Ian himself would write. A man comes out about his sexuality, but finds himself suddenly unable to look at the same gender without having a mini-heart attack. So PanicMan's friends all get together and form a plan where PanicMans best friend, who we're going to call_ Wo-Man_, would wear a corset and parade around like a women till PanicMan no longer feared men.

No logic. But apparently it was working.

Ian was woken from his day dreaming when he realized Anthony picking up the check and walking to the front of the restaurant to pay. He shot a look at Kalel wondering if she had wanted to be alone with him, or was just being polite and waiting for Ian to snap out of his day dreaming.

And as she opened her mouth, he realized the first one. "Everything's going great." And he couldn't help but question her words as a blushing Anthony stumbled back to the table with the unpaid bill.

Luckily Kale asked the question for him "Let me guess... A man?" Anthony's face blushed brighter at her teasing. Ian just silently sighed as he grabbed the recite from Anthony and went to pay the bill himself slightly amused.

* * *

_**A/N-** "..."_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I wrote this all on a phone, so sorry about the spelling errors. I'm trying to fix them, but I just _don't_ care. I reread it too many times to want to read it anymore.**

**Disclaimer- **_I do not own Smosh. (And _this_ is the reason why)_

* * *

"What should we add at the end of our fortune?" Anthony asked as Ian handed him his own cookie.

"Hmm... What about 'In the butt' ?" Kalel asked in good humor. And Ian gave a slight nod at it. Like it wasn't the best thought out one, but it would be easy to remember.

_'Do not worry about holding a high position; worry rather about playing your proper role... In the butt'_ He couldn't help it, he actually broke out into laughter at that. It shouldn't have been that funny, but it was, more so that he is dressed like a girl. And he was kinda glad that Anthony didn't flinch at his laugh, instead just smiled at him as read his own fortune aloud.

"A man who trims himself to suit everybody will soon whittle himself away... In the butt." after a short second of tensed silence, all three of them started laughing.

Kalel smiled boastfully as she made a show of opening her own cookie "In great attempts it is glorious even to fail..." then added "_In the butt_" once again they all started to childishly laugh.

Even more so when Kalel read Ian's own fortune aloud.

"Wow, did you give him ass padding?" Ian blushed at Anthony's words, slightly horrified.

A small laugh from Kalel "Nope, that's all Ian right there." And he wanted to die of embarrassment. Instead he kept walking, Ian knew Anthony long enough to know if he reacted to their teasing, that Anthony would only tease him more. And his ass wasn't something he wanted to be teased about. Ever.

-.-.-.-

Trying to get the false tits from his chest was a hard task. The adhesive which had kept them on his chest the whole day was now pulling at his nipples as he tried removing them. Ian had tried about everything, he had gotten into the shower using not only water but heat which didn't work.

He also used butter and even a water based lube. Nothing helped.

So Ian was stuck with just having to try pulling them from his chest. Which was becoming a hard task. And as much as he would have liked to give up and leave them on. He couldn't, not really.

He had fallen asleep in them hoping to wear down the adhesive. But now he was stuck with a dilemma. Gamebang was going to be filmed in about an hour and while a jacket would hide his freshly waxed arms, it would do nothing to hide his fake tits.

It was a depressing thought.

He almost wanted to cut them off his chest, but they were the only pair kalel had gotten and apparently they are expensive and took a long time to ship.

And he couldn't help but slightly whine as he pulled out his phone and messaged Anthony his problem

**'I can't get my tits off, they feel like they are super glued to my chest**' and he frowned as he sent it. Then frowned deeper as he sent another message **'I wonder if this is how lactating women feel Dx'**

And his displeasure worsened when all he got was a '**lol**' in return.

It would be funny had it not been happening to him.

He just ended up sighing one last time before closing his eyes and getting as good of a grip as he could and pulled as hard as he could. All it did was cause more pain and make his eyes burn. A few deep woos later, he wiped his eyes of the tears that wouldn't fall. His grabbed his other tit.

And he actually tripped over his feet when the fake breast flew across the room. And he sat on the floor in shock then as the pain started registering in his mind, then with short delay a loud "FUCK!" left his mouth as his hands went to his now bleeding nipple.

And little half noises left his mouth as he tried to vocalize his thoughts on his hurt nipple. No words actually leaving his mouth.

A ten minute break and an ice pack later Ian was back to where he started. This time his hands hesitated over the fake tit as he kept whinching and shaking his head. And small whimpers left his mouth as his hands gripped the silicon in a tight grip.

And he starting to slightly jump in place as he tried to get his self pumped up for the pain he knew he would be feeling.

One last shaking breath before he pulled as hard as he could. Nothing. He pulled again this time his teeth digging painfully into his lower lip. Nothing. Again. Nothing.

He let his hands drop stiffly by his sides as he made his way to the kitchen. Who am I kidding, Ian made his way to the booze cabinet.

He almost regretted it as he poured himself a small glass of whiskey but the painful ache in his chest made him not care as much.

After he drowned it he waited another five minutes before pressing his back up against a wall and once again grabbing the silicon tightly in his hands and pulled.

Once again.

And again.

Still nothing. He poured himself another glass and downed it like he had the first before once again pressing his back up against a wall, this time he slowly slid down it. Once again grabbing the silicon with both hands, this time however he brought his right leg up and awkwardly placed his foot on his forearm.

And once again he pulled. And if he hadn't been in such agonizing pain he would have laughed as the fake tit stuck to the couch before limply falling off.

Instead he grabbed his nipple and cradled the bleeding nub. All the while cooing at it as he once again poured himself a glass of whiskey then with a pause he poured the burning liquid onto his burning flesh.

Then cursed when he realized it just made the pain worse. After the pain dulled he picked up the forgotten ice pack and placed it on his nipple instead.

"Fuck" he cursed again as he realized he was running late for GameBang. Keeping the ice pack cradled to his chest he forgo the jacket idea and put on a long sleeve button up shirt instead. Ian had a feeling the alcohol would probably affect his temperature later.

* * *

_**A/N-** "..."_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I wrote this all on a phone, so sorry about the spelling errors. I'm trying to fix them, but I just _don't_ care. I reread it too many times to want to read it anymore.**

**Disclaimer- **_I do not own Smosh. (And _this_ is the reason why)_

* * *

It was safe to say that by the time Ian got to the building he was already slightly buzzed. And even as pain ebbed away at his chest he could only give a lazy smile at the feeling of accomplishment he felt for not actually bening that late.

"Dude are you drunk?" and Ian just lazily hushed Lasercorn as he reclined in one of the chairs.

And his eyes scrunched as he brought his finger to his mouth to shush everyone. Only to realize his hand smelt very much like the whiskey he poured on his chest.

Instead of shushing them like he planed to, Ian ended up laughing as he realized how drunk he must have acted. Then laughing harder, because he realized just laughing made him seem even drunker.

Mari who was sitting next to him gave his shirt a slight whiff before slight coughing "drunk" into her fist.

His smile left his face as he tried to define himself "I'm not drunk, I tried sterilizing my chest and mouth" a pause "with whiskey" he added.

"how's your lactating nipples by the way?" Anthony's wavering voice asked.

"lactating blood" and Ian frowned deeply at Anthony and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. And it seemed all at once everyone made a "Ooo..." sound with the face winch. And Ian was kind of glad he hadn't actually taken a good look at his chest.

" 'm okay. But it was very stupid to pour liquor on it." he responded as he started buttoning his shirt again.

Then with a pause excused himself and made his way to the bathroom to at least try to get some of the dried liquor from his chest and reduce the whiskey smell all together.

And then he winced as he saw the dry blood that was also on his chest. A bunch of toilet paper and a few moments later Ian finally finished buttoning his shirt.

"much better" Mari praised as she gave a short bow in her seat. He just waved it off and decided to sit in the back row with Jovenshire instead.

.-.-.-

"Fuck! Shit! Fuck off asshole!" and Ian knew he shouldn't be cursing, since it would have to be edited out. But he wasn't even trying to lose and he was already doing horrible.

It was a new game, so he didn't know the controls, which meant while he was pressing the analog stick forward, everyone else was pressing X getting a head start.

And while everyone else was busy jumping over blocks Ian was too busy meshing buttons trying to figure how to get his map off from his screen.

And the sad part was, he wasn't even trying to lose. "fuck you" he cursed again as Jovenshire reached for Ian's controller and pressed R2, the map instantly disappearing.

It was safe to say that he finished about three minutes later than everyone else. And he flicked off Anthony as he said "I know we just started this game, but it seems we already know whose going to have to do the punishment." a cocky smile "but don't worry, we still need to know who will be first place." before once again Anthony sat down by Mari, and choose a new level.

Which luckily Ian didn't actually do as bad at, coming in at 4th place. He however cursed just as much as he had he first round, even Sohinki joining him a few times as his own map popped up on accident.

Which made Ian kind of happy that it hadn't only happened to him.

By the end of the game Lasercorn won, then Sohinki, Anthony, Mari then finally Jovenshire, leaving Ian in last place.

And he full-out pouted as he was then later informed that not only for the next three GameBangs he had to dress like a woman, but apparently this Gamebang, it was safe to say he cursed as he slipped on a sun-dress over his pants, while placing a very hideous blonde wig on his head. And he was very much reminded of how he looked dressed like Honey Boo Boo. Beard and all.

He gave one last pout to the mirror before full-out frowning as he once again made his way to his friends.

Then full-out pouted as they started laughing at him. He just crossed his arms, very aware that they were hairless. "Oh my Jeez!" Joven laughed "Did you shave your arms!?"

"at least I didn't have my chest waxed." he fought back, which he was fully aware was untrue.

"Hey!" Joven fought back before Lasercorn added,

"He got you there." which made everyone start laughing, besides Anthony who kind of huddled himself in one of the chairs. Ian made sure not to look at him, since he knew the fans would notice while watching.

So while everyone was poking fun at Joven Ian quickly added "GameBang!" which everyone echoed after him.

.-.-.-.-

By the time he got home, his chest was already throbbing, the liquor already drained from his system.

So he grabbed a water bottle, chugged it, before once again taking a small glass, getting some ice before once again poured himself a glass of whiskey.

And he brought it with him as he sat on the couch, careful to mind the fake tits that were still on the ground.

And after the ice cooled off the liquor, he chugged it before again pouring himself another glass before relaxing and turning on the tv. Not really caring about what he was watching.

Tomorrow he _was _supposed to film another Mail time with Smosh, but everyone agreed that his nipples defiantly needed a break, so he was going to film a solo Ian's Bored instead.

Which gave him a few days to relax, before they needed to film a skit together. Unluckily though, Kalel had already agreed to help with his Ian's bored, which would no doubt be him learning how to put makeup on himself, since she did live a little too far away to drive over every day and do it for him.

And he sighed when he realized that for three weeks, he would also have to shave his legs and pluck his eyebrows. All stuff which he wasn't all that excited about.

And Ian took a small sip from his drink as he watched the local news.

Even sadder was, while his own shirts had worked yesterday while meeting Anthony, he was going to have to update his clothing selection to a tad more feminism, but way more tighter.

And as odd as it probably sounded, he was leaning towards dresses, since tight pants just chafed him in places he rather liked not be chafed.

And Ian took another sip of his drink as mind seemed to tell him that he needed sleep.

He just shrugged it off as relaxed further into the couch, the TV now just background noise.

And after a few minutes his drink was gone and he slowly made his way to his room, where he quickly stripped out of his pants and shirt, leaving him only in his boxers.

And as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

* * *

_**A/N-** "..."_


End file.
